A half-bridge may include two switches connected in series with each other. One of the switches may connect a load to a first reference potential, for example a ground potential, and the other switch may connect the load to a second reference potential, for example a supply potential. The load may be alternately connected to the first reference potential and the second reference potential. If the switches conduct at the same time the first reference potential and the second reference potential are connected to each other and large currents may flow.
A dead time before the load is connected to either the first reference potential or the second reference potential may be introduced during which none of the two switches is conducting. However, the dead time may reduce the switching frequency at which the half-bridge is operated at.